


Date Night

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Marco cooking dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is date night and Marco has been out of town for a while. Is he going to surprise you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Date Night

A/N: This was a request from an Anon who wanted a romantic date setting with Marco Reus and wanted the reader to be able to fill in the name.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marco Reus, this is just a story.

“I think your boyfriend is cheating on you,” my assistant Samantha informed me when I answered my phone.

“And what makes you say that?” I asked, getting into my car to head back to the office.

“Because I am looking at the largest bouquet of snapdragons that has ever existed and it is just not fair for you to get this many flowers if he is not cheating on you. That is the rule,” Samantha replied.

“I can assure you that Marco is not cheating on me. It is date night, and he has been out of town for the last 3 because of work, so he is making it up to me. You should have seen the flowers he got me when he was training for the European Championship 2 years ago. It took me three trips to get them all home. Is there anything work related you needed to talk to me about?” I questioned.

“No, I just felt like letting you know that your life is totally unfair,” Samantha responded.

“Glad to hear it, I will see you in 10 minutes,” I chuckled.

**

“Marco?” I called as I opened our front door 3 hours later. “I am home.”

“In the kitchen,” he replied.

“It smells amazing. Oh my, Marco, what is all this?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen to see Marco standing barefoot in front of the stove, looking incredibly sexy in black slacks with a dark grey sweater covered in an apron while a culinary masterpiece was being created.

“Welcome home, baby,” he greeted, stepping away from the stove to kiss me quickly before going back to stirring a saucepan. “I am making dinner for you.”

“I can see that. I love the apron, by the way. Very Iron Chef,” I teased.

“You tease, but you have no idea the level of skill that went into this meal,” he replied.

“Well, then in that case, I apologize. What are you making to impress me tonight?” I lightly joked, leaning against the counter to admire the view of Marco running around the kitchen.

“Well, I have made a fennel and arugula salad with a homemade raspberry watermelon vinaigrette and topped with feta cheese, which will be followed by slow roasted beef with pan roasted vegetables and accompanied by mashed potatoes and gravy made from scratch, and to finish I have made a wild berry cobbler which I will top with homemade ice cream and fresh cream. Is that impressive enough for you?” he asked.

“I’ll say. I love it when you have date night off work. I get spoiled with homemade cobbler and ice cream. I am going to go change, how much longer do you need?” I asked.

“5 minutes. The gravy is done, and I am pulling the beef and veggies out in just a minute. Don’t forget, no shoes on date night,” he replied, moving the saucepan he was stirring off the stove and setting it on a towel on the counter.

“No shoes,” I agreed with a chuckle as I made my way to the bedroom. At the very beginning of our relationship, Marco had gotten hurt and needed to wear a walking cast for a couple of weeks, and I had had a long day and my feet hurt, so decided that if he didn’t have to wear shoes on date night, neither did I. Ever since then, the rule has been that unless we are going out, there are no shoes on date night.

I quickly changed into a long flowing black skirt and left a blue blouse that I know Marco likes open over a black tank top.

“You look amazing, babe,” he said as I came into the room while he was setting plates of salad on the table.

“Thank you, so do you. How about a proper greeting, now that you have stepped away from the stove?” I asked, walking slowly toward him.

“I think that can be arranged,” Marco agreed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips slowly met mine as his arms wound around my waist. I love that no matter how many time I had kissed Marco, I still got tingly all over when our lips met. “Hi,” he said with a soft chuckle as he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

“Hi back at you,” I replied.

“I missed you today,” Marco told me with a pout as he moved his hands to rest on my hips.

“I missed you too, but I have been preparing for this meeting for over a month, I had to go. Despite the fact that you played dirty this morning, trying to make me stay in bed with you. It almost worked too,” I informed him with a smirk.

“Really? I will have to remember that for next time. Moving on, I bet you are hungry,” Marco said with a peck on my lips as he moved away, and pulled my chair out for me with a flourish. “Ma’am?”

“You are in a great mood tonight. I have come to find that usually means you have a surprise for me. Am I going to have to wait until cobbler for my surprise?” I asked him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he replied as he sat down next to me at the table.

“Uh huh, sure you don’t. I am going to have to wait until at least pie,” I remarked.

“I am saying nothing, except to ask how your meeting went,” he responded, picking up his fork and looking at me expectantly.

“My meeting went very well, oh, and my assistant thinks you are cheating on me and that if you aren’t, then my life is unfair,” I replied.

“Again?” he asked as he took a sip of his water.

We bantered like this back and forth for all of the amazing dinner that Marco had prepared. Finally we were done and I was placing our dishes in the sink so that I could wash them, when Marco wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear, “Why don’t you leave that for a bit. Come sit with me in the den, I have something to show you.”

“I knew you had a surprise for me,” I replied as I took his hand and let him lead me into the other room.

He opened the door and flicked on the light and I gasped at what I saw. The normally bright room was softly lit by thousands of tiny white twinkle lights, the kind you would find on a Christmas tree, and the stereo was playing The Beauty of Who You Are by Marc Broussard, one of my favorite songs. There was a bowl full of water in the middle of the table which had some lit candles floating in it. And there were pictures of us hanging up. A still of us from our first date. The first big event we went to as a real couple. The first time he took me home to meet his parents. The first time he met my family. All the way up to a few weeks ago at his cousins wedding. He still had to use a cane to get around, but he insisted on dancing with me anyway and the photographer got a great shot of us.

“Marco, what is all of this?” I asked breathlessly as I turned to look at him.

“I almost did this at my cousins wedding, but I thought she might kill me if I stole her thunder, so I decided to wait. We have been together for quite a while; we have had great moments, and some not so great moments; but the important thing is that we have had the moments together. With each other. You have been my partner for so long that I am not sure that this is something we need to do. I have no doubt that you will be the only woman I will love for the rest of my life. That when I am old and senile, I will still know your face, your smile, your love. I have no doubt that you would still be there whether we enter into a legally binding contract that says you will be there or not. I guess what I am trying to say and saying badly is that I love you. I will never stop loving you,” he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” I said in a whisper as happy tears started to roll down my cheeks. “A million times yes. I love you so much,” I replied as he slipped the ring on my finger and softly wiped my tears away before he kissed me on the lips until I was breathless.

A/N: Let me know what you think, and if you liked it and want to request a fic just let me know what you want.


End file.
